godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (2014 video game)/Gallery
Renders Godzilla 1964 (PS4).png PS3 Godzilla 1989 No Background.png Heisei Godzilla (PS3).png Burning Godzilla (PS3).png PS3 Godzilla 2014 No Background.png MechaGodzilla (PS4).png MechaGodzilla 1975 (PS3).png Super MechaGodzilla (PS3).png PS3 MechaGodzilla 2003.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Full.png Mecha-King Ghidorah PS4.png Mecha-King Ghidorah (PS4).png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Larva.png Mothra (PS3).png Biollante (PS3).png PS3_Godzilla_Jet_Jaguar.png Destoroyah (PS3).png Hedorah (PS3).png PS3G - Modified Gigan.png SpaceGodzilla (PS4).png Rodan (PS4).png Anguirus (PS4).png Battra Larva (PS4).png Battra Imago (PS4).png Screenshots PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 5.jpg BdIJyer.png|Godzilla and Kiryu, Kiryu hiding in the smoke PS3_Godzilla_Game_Preview_7_Legendary_Godzilla.png|The Legendary Godzilla in the first gameplay trailer Tumblr n991puR38S1tos1hro4 1280.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Goji_2014_and_Heisei.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Battle.jpg godzillaps3.jpg|Godzilla facing off against Kiryu, also showing off the in-game HUD PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 5.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 5.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Super_X_tai_Gojira.jpg Bu1kTvMCUAIVY1v.png PS3G001.jpg PS3G002.jpg PS3G003.jpg 5D10394AF16A8B228FECD3F9AE7F67.jpg Godzilla_VS_Maser_Tanks.png Godzilla_VS_Maser_Tanks_Now_With_Jetplanes_!.png 10370344_1539214036307675_5138850359569695445_n.jpg PS3_Godzilla_King_Ghidorah.jpg G2014_Vs_King_Ghidorah.png BwMQh1bCAAAxrvS.png G1989_Vs_King_Ghidorah.png Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1.jpg Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 2.jpg Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 3.jpg Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 4.jpg big_02.jpg Mothra_Larvae.png Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 1.jpg Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 3.jpg Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 4.jpg big_03.jpg PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar 1.jpg Bx9Gz0nCQAAKO-h.jpg PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar 3.jpg ByCd4ZICIAAStLf.png 205e8vo.png ByCd_kcCUAAEAa0.png PS3 Godzilla Original MechaGodzilla.jpg PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla3.jpg PS3 Godzilla1.jpg PS3 Godzilla2.jpg Something You Don't See Everyday.jpg PS3 Godzilla3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Kiryu1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Kiryu2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Burning Godzilla1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah3.jpg Big 01.jpg Big 02 (1).jpg Big 06.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 5.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 5.jpg GojiDance PS3.PNG|Godzilla dance 10376845_1591204594441952_6802682928377538918_n.jpg 10428093_1591204627775282_6901448346456472696_n.jpg 10406858_1591204654441946_4417322258698071917_n.jpg 10858394_1591204671108611_4709403416129782928_n.jpg 10857747_1591204707775274_1871164728974948804_n.jpg 10801972_1591724474389964_5838897727435382451_n.jpg 11050864 1646068548955556 5906527508939027401 n.jpg|MechaGodzilla 2 vs. Super MechaGodzilla vs. Modified 3-Kiryu Godzilla PS4 SpaceGodzilla 01.jpg 11156299 1646066808955730 5394274339600129826 n.jpg|Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla 11150227 1646066835622394 754474489348009537 n.jpg Godzilla PS4 SpaceGodzilla 03.jpg Godzilla PS4 SpaceGodzilla 04.jpg Godzilla PS4 SpaceGodzilla 05.jpg Godzilla The Game PS4 Defense Mode.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah defending the city from MechaGodzilla 2 11244729_713308575458422_8017065090142841648_o.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah battling King Ghidorah PS4 Expanded Map.jpg|Godzilla in a new expanded map in the PS4 version of the game PS4 Super MechaGodzilla vs. Showa MechaGodzilla.png|Super MechaGodzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 PS4 MKG vs. Godzilla.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah vs. Godzilla PS4 MKG Machine Hand.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah using his Machine Hand PS4 MKG.jpg PS4 MKG in Larger Map.jpg The Anti-Godzilla Super Weapon Super Mechagodzilla.jpg Mecha-King Ghidorah (PS4) Machine Hand.jpg PS4 Showa Mechagodzilla vs. Super Mechagodzilla.jpg PS4 Mecha-King Ghidorah vs. Mechagodzilla.jpg PS4 Super Mechagodzilla Defense Mission.jpg PS4 Rodan vs. Godzilla.jpg|Rodan vs. Godzilla PS4 Rodan vs. Godzilla 2.jpg PS4 Godzilla vs. Rodan.jpg Japanese PS4 Evolution Screen.jpg|Japanese Evolution screen PS4 Evolution Rodan.jpg PS4 Anguirus vs. Godzilla.jpg|Anguirus vs. Godzilla PS4 Anguirus vs. Godzilla 2.jpg PS4 Rodan Anguirus and Showa MechaGodzilla.jpg|Rodan vs. Anguirus vs. MechaGodzilla PS4 Rodan Anguirus and Showa MechaGodzilla 2.jpg PS4 Godzilla SpaceGodzilla and Super MechaGodzilla.jpg|Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and Super MechaGodzilla PS4 MechaGodzilla vs. Godzilla.jpg|MechaGodzilla vs. Godzilla PS4 MechaGodzilla vs. Godzilla 2.jpg PS4 MechaGodzilla vs. Godzilla 3.jpg PS4 MechaGodzilla.jpg PS4 Godzilla vs. Kiryu and Super MechaGodzilla.jpg|Godzilla vs. Kiryu and Super MechaGodzilla PS4 Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla.jpg PS4 Godzilla vs. Anguirus.jpg PS4 MechaGodzilla 1974.png PS4 Rodan vs. Godzilla 3.png English PS4 Evolution Screen.png|English Evolution screen PS4 MechaGodzilla Unlock.jpg PS4 Anguirus Roll Attack.jpg PS4 MechaGodzilla 1974 vs. Godzilla.jpg PS4 Rodan Sonic Boom Attack.jpg Anguirus Roll Attack PS4.jpg PS4 Godzilla 1964.png|Godzilla 1964 PS4 Battra Larva vs. Godzilla.jpg|Battra larva vs. Godzilla PS4 Battra Larva vs. Godzilla 2.jpg PS4 Battra Imago Prism Beams.jpg|Imago Battra firing his prism beams Jet Jaguar - GTG - Entering Battle.png Super MechaGodzilla - GTG - Entering Battle.png Kiryu - GTG - Entering Battle.png Releases Posters Godzilla_-_The_Game_-_Official_Reveal_Poster.jpg Godzilla The Game Mothra Digital Poster.jpg|Mothra Digital Poster Godzilla The Game King Ghidorah Digital Poster.jpg|King Ghidorah Digital Poster Godzilla The Game Kiryu Digital Poster.jpg|MechaGodzilla Digital Poster Physical releases GODZILLA_GOJIRA.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 3 GODZILLA GOJIRA cover Godzilla_PS3_Back_Japan.jpg|Japanese PS3 back cover GODZILLA_THE_GAME_PS4_Cover.jpg|North American PlayStation 4 GODZILLA cover GODZILLA_THE_GAME_PS4_Full_Cover.jpg|North American PS4 full cover Godzilla_2015_game_cover_(PS4).jpg|Pre-release North American PS4 cover GODZILLA_THE_GAME_PS4_Disc.jpg|North American disc GODZILLA_VS_Japanese_PS4_Cover.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 4 Godzilla VS. cover Godzilla VS. Japanese Cover Art.jpg|Japanese PS4 cover art PS4DownloadIcon.jpg|PS4 download icon GOJIRA GODZILLA PS3.jpg PS3G004.jpg PlayStation_3_Gojira.jpg GODZILLA TEH GAME.jpg Magazine scans Ib0xkAzYlkoFwV.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Scan_1.jpg Godzilla_PS3_New_Magazine.png Mothra and King Ghidorah on PS3.jpg Mothra Imago, Biollante, and Jet Jaguar Confirmed.jpg 10698446_1551168475112231_5862427718857449748_n.jpg Burning Godzilla, Destoroyah and Super MechaGodzilla in the PS2 Game.jpg PS3 Godzilla Magazine Scan.jpg Godzilla The Game Magazine Scan 1.jpg Godzilla The Game Magazine Scan 2.jpg Godzilla_VS._Famitsu_Scan.jpg Godzilla VS. Famitsu Scan 2.jpg Anguirus and Rodan (PS4).jpg Godzilla Vs. Famitsu Scan MechaGodzilla 1974.jpg 11212193 1680615872167490 4442868143068726996 o.jpg Miscellaneous‏‎ GODZILLA THE GAME Controls.jpg|Controls Logos PS3_Godzilla_Game_Logo.png|Logo PlayStation 3 Godzilla.png Godzilla VS. Logo.png|Logo for Godzilla VS., the PS4 expansion for the game Advertisement(s) Godzilla_-_The_Game_ad_thing.png Godzilla_The_Game_Cover_Photo_Number_001.jpg Godzilla_PS4_Pre-Order_Now.png PS4 Godzilla 1964 Advertisement.jpg|Japanese ad for Godzilla 1964 as a pre-order bonus GKC Godzilla 2014.jpg|Advertisement for Godzilla 2014 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection, unlocked by pre-ordering Godzilla VS Godzilla 1964 PS4.png|Japanese advertisement for Godzilla 1964 in Godzilla VS Godzilla VS. Ad Under Godzilla Head.png|An ad for the Japanese PlayStation 4 release of Godzilla: The Game underneath the Godzilla Head building in Shinjuku Expo images PS3_Godzilla_Exhibition.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Exhibition_2.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Game_Expo_Photo_Corner.jpg|Photo Corner Themes PS3G Custom Themes Campaign - Thing 1.jpg|Themes campaign website background PS3G Custom Themes Campaign - Thing 2.png PS3G Custom Themes Campaign - ALL THEMES.png|All themes Webcomics Godzilla_The_Game_Webcomic_002.jpg|Webcomic Godzilla Style Webcomic 2.jpg Godzilla Style Webcomic 3.jpg Godzilla Style Webcomic 4.jpg Godzilla Style Webcomic 5.jpg Godzilla Style Webcomic 6.jpg Godzilla Style Webcomic 7.jpg Website contents Backgrounds PS3 Website Background.jpg PS3 Website Index Background.jpg Supesu_Gojira_Website_Background.jpg Godzilla VS. Index Background.jpg PS3_Website_Character_Background.jpg Godzilla VS Character background.jpg Godzilla VS character bg.png Godzilla VS web bg Header.png PS3Goji Footer.png|Footer PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 5.png|Text bg PS3G - Tokyo Game Show Play BG.png Character teasers PS3 Godzilla Gojira Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Godzilla Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Kiryu Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Larva Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Twitter Teaser.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Biollante Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar Silhouette.png MechaGodzilla 1975 Teaser.png Hedorah Teaser.png Modified Gigan Teaser.png SpaceGodzilla PS4 Silhouette.png Mecha-King Ghidorah PS4 Silhouette.png Rodan PS4 Silhouette.png Anguirus PS4 Silhouette.png MechaGodzilla PS4 Silhouette.png Battra Larva PS4 Silhouette.png Battra Imago PS4 Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla 1989 Character HUD.png PS3 MechaGodzilla 2003 Character_HUD.png PS3 Godzilla 2014 Character HUD.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Larva New.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah New.png PS3 Godzilla Biollante New.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra New.png PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar New.png PS3 Godzilla Burning Godzilla New.png PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla New.png PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah New.png MechaGodzilla 1975 New.png Hedorah New.png Modified Gigan New.png SpaceGodzilla PS4 New.png Mecha-King Ghidorah PS4 New.png Rodan PS4 New.png Anguirus PS4 New.png MechaGodzilla PS4 New.png Battra Larva PS4 New.png Battra Imago PS4 New.png Character names PS3Goji Gojira Godzilla.png PS3_Godzilla_Name_Meka.png PS3 Godzilla Name Hollywood.png PS3G - Mosura Yoochu.png PS3G - Mosura Seichu.png PS3G - Kingu Gidora.png PS3G - Biorante.png PS3G - Jetto Jyaga.png PS3G - Burning Gojira.png PS3G - Supa Mekagojira.png PS3G - Desutoroia.png PS3G - Meka75.png PS3G - Hedora.png Gaigan.png Supesugojira.png Meka-Kingu Gidora.png Radon.png Angirasu.png Mekagojira (Shodai).png Batora Yoochu.png Batora Seichu.png .GIF files Godzilla VS web bg Top.gif Godzilla VS web bg Introduction.gif Godzilla VS web bg System.gif Godzilla VS web bg Movie.gif Godzilla VS web bg Special.gif Godzilla VS web bg Character.gif Website images Godzilla VS ttl 01.png Godzilla VS img 01.png Godzilla VS img 02.png Godzilla VS img 03.png Godzilla VS img 04.png PS4 Godzilla 1964 Special.png Tumblr n9931swbMU1tos1hro3 1280.png Tumblr n993uhty3k1tos1hro5 1280.png Tumblr n993uhty3k1tos1hro3 1280.png Tumblr n993uhty3k1tos1hro2 500.png Tumblr n991puR38S1tos1hro3 1280.png PS3G - Special Website 1.png PS3G - Special Website 2.png PS3G - G-Force Forces 1.png PS3G - G-Force Forces 2.png PS3G - System - Super X.png PS3G - System - Super X2.png PS3G - System - Super XIII.png PS3G - Tokyo Game Show.png Website typefaces PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 1.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 2.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 3.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 4.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 6.png Godzilla VS. Website Text.png Godzilla VS header System.png Godzilla VS PS4 thing.png PS3G - Special.png Jetto Jyaga to ha.png PS3G - Supaa Ekkusu Shiriizu.png PS3G - Tokyo Game Show TXT.png Miscellaneous Godzilla The Game MechaGodzilla 1975.jpg|A picture of MechaGodzilla 2 inside Bandai Namco's office building, posted on the game's website for April Fool's Day 2015 Category:Godzilla video game series: 2010s releases - Image galleries